Fool
Fool is the court jester of the castle, a 'seemingly normal cat' who appears to be around 27 years old. They are the hardest candidate to both unlock and romance. Their diary is located on the bookshelves in the main castle hall. Personality Fool is a chaotic individual whom even the Vampire King has problems controlling. While often unpredictable, they care a lot for the others in the town- With a few exceptions. Fond of swiping things and storing them under the Vampire King's throne, Fool is a little bit of a hoarder, and always seems to have the right object for the job, such as when they bring a perfectly-fitting swimsuit for the Player during the Beach Festival. While they're fond of pranks, they don't like targeting people more than once, or doing anything truly harmful... Usually. There are a few exceptions, but for the most part, while playful, Fool knows when to step back and respect boundaries. History Much of Fool's past remains unknown. Raised by a stray cat on the streets, they came to Crop Haven later in life, though no one could quite tell you when it happened. They were quickly brought into the castle as the jester, and have been there ever since. Fool had met the God of Crop Haven during their stay, and while the details are unknown, they grew very attached- Until he was locked away... They've been searching for a way to release him for the past year. Relationships Kami Fool and Kami have a long history together, starting from when Fool first came to Crop Haven. Bonding quickly, Fool ended up deeply attached, and often visiting. They were never religious, which led to Kami tolerating their presence better than he would most, and all was going well, until he was sealed away. Ghost Friends from before Ghost's unfortunate passing, Fool has always found Ghost fun to be around- If a little bit boring at times. They were upset when they could no longer see him... Ao Ao and Fool have a friendship of sorts, that mostly involves Fool pranking him or sleeping on his bookshelves, much to his dismay. Still, they mean no actual harm by it, and it shows- Ao and them are quite close, even if neither would admit it. Tammy Fool views Tammy much like their own mother, often very protective of her- And she, the same to them, viewing them as a child of her own. Kou Fool sees Kou as an almost little brother figure to them, and is always worried someone may end up trying to hurt him. They mention grooming him in their dialogue, which cats do to show affection to others, especially family, and very clearly care for him a lot. Aubrey While Fool was never directly friends with Aubrey before the illness, they shared a friend with them, whom unfortunately passed. Fool took it upon themself to look after them as a result, until Surge was brought to fix the house up, when they gave Aubrey the key. Rande Referring to the pirate as 'Sasquatch' for reasons no one's quite sure of, Fool despises Rande. Having stolen his sunglasses since he didn't actually need them, after he flirted a touch too much for their comfort, the feelings of distaste are mutual. Other Townsfolk Mostly, Fool is well-liked, minus a few bumps. They're known fondly as the cat of Crop Haven, and no one particularly seems to wonder if they're really as claimed. Unlock Requirements Fool is the hardest character to unlock in the game, being a secret of sorts. You can only unlock their romance in Winter of Year 1, and must have unlocked everyone, including Kami, before you can romance them. Before unlocking Kami, you will only be able to get 50 points with them. You will need to raise them to 100 points, access their event, and choose "Why not me?" when prompted. While romance will then be unavailable, if Kami is not unlocked by Year 2, Fool will no longer be available for gifting or events, and will no longer tell riddles. If Kami is not unlocked by the start of Fall in Year 2, Fool will leave Crop Haven. As you're unable to unlock Kami after this point, Fool will not return. There is no major game play change, as nameless NPCs will take their place in Festivals. Marriage Guide Fool's schedule has not yet been implemented! As of the current build (version 0.8) Fool has no schedule, and can instead be found in the castle all day. Fool's schedule is a bit 'erratic', but follows a pattern every day. They can be talked to in almost all spots, so don't worry about missing your chance! Every day, Fool leaves the castle at 8 AM to visit Tammy's Shop. From around 8:30 AM to 12:30 PM, they can be found here visiting Tammy. At 12:30 PM, they'll begin to wander around town, found simply walking around various spots. At 3 PM, Fool will enter Levi's Bar, and can be found here visiting until 5 PM, when they will walk to the forest spring. They will not be able to interact until 8 PM, when they will leave to return to the castle until 3 AM. At this point, they will leave to hang around the Player's farm, before returning to the castle at 5 AM, remaining there until 8 AM the next day. They do not sleep. Best Gifts * Seafood (+6 points) * Gemstones (+4 points) * Milk (+2 points) Bad Gifts * Vegetables (-6 points) * Vegetable Stew (-4 points) * Rotten Dish (-4 points) Married Life Not yet implemented. Trivia * Fool was made originally as servantparent's Crop Haven OC, but were added to the game as a NPC, as there was no jester before. * They were initially planned to only be a trivia-based character, but later became a rival for Kami, then a marriage candidate.